Sugar Rush
by Read-A-Holic1227
Summary: This story is just what the title suggests. What if Bella has a major sugar rush. Bella's human. Normal pairings.
1. Lost

**A/N Hey, this was a story I made one day with my sister. It was REALLY late at night, so MANY of the characters are OOC. Also, I want to make sure that you know that Bella is NOT OOC, she is ONLY hyped up and on a sugar rush.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost**

**RPOV **

The boys were finally almost home from their hunting trip. Although, this weekend had been fun, I had missed my Emmett.

This weekend had been freaking HILARIOUS! I never thought that I'd ever even consider liking that little human, but after this weekend I have realized that I really do like Bella.

The guys were all just now walking in. They were all standing in a line, beginning with Edward (who was shortest), then Jasper, then Carlisle, and then, finally, Emmett (who was the tallest). They looked just like Cingular raising the bar. Next to me I heard a laugh escape Esme. I knew that she had been trying to calm herself down ever sense Alice had informed us that the boys were on their way home. It was a good thing too, because we didn't want them getting tipped of to soon to the fact that we had lost Bella.

"You did what?" Edward screamed. So much for not tipping them off. _Opps_.

By this time, Esme had completely fallen off the couch, and was now laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle questioned her.

She lifted a shaking finger pointing up at all of them and said through laughs, "You guys look like Cingular raising the bar."

"It-it doesn't matter," Edward stuttered, "Rosalie, what do you mean by you _'lost'_ Bella?" he demanded.

"Umm, well," I started and then I took a deep breath, although I didn't to, "we didn't really _lose _her. We just kind of misplaced her"

Every one of the boys had on similar faces of shock.

-Fifteen Minutes Later—

Finally, Edward revived himself and in the calmest voice I think he could possibly manage, he began to talk to himself, "What have I let happen to her? My sweet angel," he said.

It was then, that Alice finally spoke up, "Well, you know we _do_ hope to find her."

"Okay, we'll each split up to look for her. Alice, you and Jasper look through the woods in case she wandered off," Carlisle said. They turned and headed out the back door.

"Edward, you go check to see if she went home and also look around town to see if she's there," Carlisle told Edward and with that he left.

"Emmett," Carlisle addressed him, "you and Rose head to Port Angeles to see if she's there," we both nodded, but didn't budge.

"I'll check to see if she went to the emergency room," he said as he excited the room.

Emmett headed to the garage, and I followed him shortly.

"Where's my jeep? It's missing!"

* * *

**A/N Hit or miss?**

**I'm **_**begging**_** you to review. **_**Please!**_


	2. Their Return

**A/N Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story. Luv ya! **

**Hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Their Return **

**RPOV**

I had been trying _so_ incredibly hard to calm him down, but it was just _impossible_.

"I can't believe my jeep is gone!" screamed Emmett hysterical. He was hyperventilating now, although he had no need to breathe. He was curled upon the ground rocking back and forth on the ground, looking like a small, hurt, and maybe even _scared_ child.

"Honey, it'll be fine," I promised him in my most soothing voice.

"No, it is _not_ going to be fine," he snapped back at me, "my poor defenseless little jeep is out in the world all alone. It is most definitely _not_ OK!"

Then, his voice took on a slightly hysterical tone, "Sure," he said with a crazed look on his face, "Bella _could_ have taken my baby without asking, and _maybe_ it fine. But, I don't know that! But," he said, "what if some thick-headed teenage _jerk_ stole it!"

I simply got in my BMW without even looking at him, and told him, "Get in the car."

Meanwhile

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Bella pulled into the garage of the Cullen household. She climbed out of the jeep holding several mysterious brown paper bags. A sloshing noise could be heard coming form many of them, but three of the largest bags were completely silent.

"Quite my pretties," Bella cooed into some of the bags as she stepped across the threshold of Carlisle's study, "mommy will feed you soon."

Esme was still on the floor in front of the couch she had fallen out of just a few hours ago. She was _still_ chortling, _and_ laughing, _and_ giggling. She had been completely oblivious to Bella's arrival to the Cullen mansion.

From outside you could clearly see the unmistakable form of Bella on the phone.

"I'd like to order a…" she began.

At the same time you could hear a delivery truck pulling into the driveway.

**CPOV**

I had left Esme at home to watch and wait to see if Bella came back. Also, It seemed to me that my sweet, caring, compassionate wife, seemed to have snapped.

Earlier, when we had gotten home from our hunting trip, she had been giggling for no reason I could identify. Then, when she realized that Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I, all looked like "Cingular raising the bar", she fell off the couch laughing. When I'd left she was still there, on the floor, laughing just as hard.

I had just left the hospital minutes ago. Bella had not been there, nor had she been there at all today.

At the moment, though, I was headed back home, at a complete loss to where my soon-to-be-daughter could be

**APOV**

Jasper and I had searched all the woods surrounding out home for _any_ trace of Bella. We found none. Now, we were heading home, and I was wondering what could have possibly happened to my best friend, and soon-to-be-sister.

**RPOV**

We had searched _everywhere_ for Bella, but we couldn't find her anywhere in Port Angeles. So, we were headed home regroup with our family.

**EPOV**

My Bella. They had lost my Bella. Over the past few hours, I searched every possible place she could be, in the tiny town of Forks, but I found her no where.

I was now on my way home, feeling completely and utterly lost and helpless.

-Two Minutes Later—

We all seemed to have gotten home at the same time. All of us gathered in the garage as well.

I sifted through their minds. It seemed like nobody had seen her, or had any idea where she could be. I felt even more devastated.

Then, we all realized, Emmett's jeep was back.

* * *

**A/N Hit or miss?**

**Please review.**

**Anyone have any ideas to where Bella could went? If you do PM me!**


	3. What's wrong with Bella?

**A/N Sorry, I haven't written for a while. I was at a loss for how to write the next chapter. AHHHHHHHHH! Frustrating. But, I'm back. Yeah!**

**Thanks to **_**blonde&beautiful**_**, **_**sheeiur22, misticbutterfly, Bird That Flies At Dawn, CrystalVolturi, and Miss Esme **_**for reviewing my last chapter. I luv you all.**

**And thanks to EverChangingObsessions, for her continued support.**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What's wrong with Bella? **

**EmPOV**

Yeah! My baby's back. I ran straight over to my jeep (vampire speed) and all of its glory as soon as I saw it parked in the driveway. I wrenched open the door to search for Little Emmy (my adorable teddy bear I got for my 72nd birthday) he was no where to by found. I just about tore my jeep apart searching for him. He was gone. That little clumsy human had either taken him or lost him. I shuddered to think of him all alone in the world.

"She's back," I heard Edward whisper with a sigh.

"He's gone," I said.

"Who's gone?" They all screeched at me. For no particular reason I might add.

"Little Emmy," I explained.

"It doesn't matter. I've got to go see Bella. I've to check to make sure that she's OK," Edward said hysterical, as he ran inside. We all followed him.

**EPOV**

The first thing I saw when I walked through the doorway leading into the living room was, Esme. She was _still_ laughing and rolling around, as she was when we had left earlier today. I wondered if she had been there the entire time we were gone. I wondered if she saw Bella when she returned. I wondered if Bella had even returned. For all I knew she could still be missing.

"Bro, what's with all the devastation I feel coming off of you? She's got to be here. Where else could she be?" Jasper said to me.

Carlisle walked over, and knelt down next to Esme. He asked her, "have you seen Bella?"

I wracked through her thoughts, but all I heard was, _HA…HA…HA...SO...HA…FUNNY…HA!_ It was completely unintelligible, and no help to me.

"I'll check upstairs," Rose said.

About 10 seconds later we heard a call from upstairs. It was Rose she said that she had _finally_ found Bella, and that they were both in Carlisle's study.

_My study?_ Carlisle thought as we all ran upstairs and into his study.

The scene before us was just as shocking as it was unexpected. Half of his books were off the shelves; most of them were strewn across the floor while the other half were behind Carlisle's desk made into some sort of wall, and the very few that weren't in either of these places were on his bookshelves in a complete mess.

There was one single book that looked that it hadn't been thrown with reckless abandon. It was the only book on the top of Carlisle's desk, and it looked as though it had been placed there purposely. I was Carlisle's oldest book, the one that he never let anyone touch and had never told anyone why. It had a purple cover and its pages were orange edged instead of the normal gold edged.

There was at least fifty coffee cups thrown on the floor carelessly.

We could all hear Bella cackling from under his desk. She was behind the wall of books and under his desk, in her own little homemade fort.

As we all took in the room, which looked like a tornado had blown threw it, we heard what sounded like delivery trucks pull into the driveway. We all thought nothing of this, because Alice almost always had _more_ clothes being delivered.

A few minutes later, the door bell rang, and Bella squealed and crawled out from under his desk. She raced down the stairs to answer the door.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Emmett asked, nobody answered, because nobody knew.

* * *

**A/N Hit or miss? Show me some luv. **_**Please!**_

** Go ahead. Go ahead and click that button below. You know you want to. Go ahead and review. Give in to the temptation.**


	4. The Delivery

**A/N Look, I know I haven't updated for a long time! SORRY!**

**Now for some answers: No, she is not drunk. No, she didn't order more coffee. But good guesses.**

**AND thank you to all who gave into the temptation and reviewed.**

**I've been asked for a longer update this time…sooooo here it goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Delivery**

**BPOV**

**(A/N Dear lord help us all)**

Yeah! My delivery! I ran down the stairs and raced to the door, yanking it open. I signed off my delivery, and instructed the delivery dude to put it in the back yard.

I slammed the door shut after giving him giant hug, and pushed my way through the wall of dumbstruck Cullens (minus Esme, who was still laughing and rolling around on the floor) and ran back up the stairs to get my pretties.

I picked up the bag gently, and immediately began to soothe them, "It's alright, mommy's got you. Mommy's got you a new home. Won't that be nice?"

**EmPOV **

We followed our little, crazy, psycho, human into the back yard. What we saw was a shock to all of us.

A gigantic fish tank dominated the yard, and Bella was standing very precariously on a ladder at the edge of the tank. Wow, I just used two big words in one sentence. I should stop hanging out with Edward so much.

I took a second look at Bella and saw that she had a wicked grin on her face and was dumping hundreds of piranhas in the tank. PIRANHAS! Where did she get those?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw, Jasper fall to the ground, with a somewhat peaceful look on his face.

We all rushed over to him and stood around him in a circle.

"Oh, great. We did it to him again," Rose said.

In a shocked, scared voice, Alice asked, "Did what to him? And what do you mean by _'again'_?"

**RPOV**

After Alice's comment, everyone turned to me to explain although they all knew what I was talking about. What is it, _Rose gets to deliver all the bad news day_?

Since no one was coming to my rescue, I guess I'd have to explain, "Well Alice, you see there was this one time..." I trailed off, still reluctant to continue.

"'This one time' what?" she screeched at me.

I took a long, deep breath and just let it out, "This one time when you were out hunting a few years ago, we wanted to play this sort of trick on Jasper. We all kept changing emotions, and he went into an emotional coma. He looked just like he does now. Don't worry, he'll be just fine."

"Hey," said Emmett breaking the silence, "has anyone ever wondered whether piranhas would attack a vampire?" and then with his words still hanging in the air, my husband answered his own question. He effortlessly picked Jasper up, and proceeded to throw him into the tank.

He then sat on the ground to observe our brother as he floated at the top of the water for a half of a second, and then slowly sunk to the bottom. Then, before anyone had a chance to warn him, Alice came behind him, picked him up, and threw him in.

Since none of the piranhas had attacked or even noticed Jasper when he was thrown in, no one was prepared for what happened next.

All of a sudden every single one of those little monsters turned, paused for a dramatic second, and then ATTACKED!

I have to give Emmett credit though; he fought back against the hoards of fish, and within ten minutes all the fish in the tank had been beaten to death. **(A/N I do NOT in any way advocate the killing of fish)**

Emmett drug himself out of the tank, and was dripping wet with the shreds of what was left of his clothes, hanging from his shoulders.

"Well I guess that answers the question of whether or not a piranha will attack a vampire," Carlisle said.

**Third Person POV**

One second, the Cullen family had all been laughing and the next…

Bella then broke into the group with a terrified look on her face, before anyone could ask her why she looked so scared she burst out, "Nemo Junior, where's Nemo Junior?"

"Who's Nemo Junior?" Edward asked fearing for the sanity of his beloved Bella.

"He-he's my fish," she explained.

Emmett slung his arm over her shoulder, turned her towards the tank and asked, "Which one's Nemo Junior, Bells?"

Bella's scream could be heard for miles.

* * *

**A/N Soooo, what do you think?**

**Hit or miss?**

**Yet again I am asking you to please, please, **_**please**_** review. It's just as simple as clicking that little rectangular green button below.**


End file.
